


I Know I'm the One You Want to Forget

by orphan_account



Series: The World Was Okay Again [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fake Relationship, High School AU, M/M, Teresa/Thomas/Chuck are siblings, badboy!newt, pansexual society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has that person. You know the one where them simply breathing is enough to fill you with a murderous rage. For Thomas, that person was Newt. The only thing that made his hatred worse is that everybody is convinced the two of them are going to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's a Warning Sign in the Road Ahead

Everybody has that person. You know the one where them simply breathing is enough to fill you with a murderous rage. They probably did something a thousand years ago to piss you off and you never forgave them or maybe they did not, but they were just irritating enough to warrant your hatred.

For Thomas Agnes, that person was Newt Isaacs. The passionate hatred went way back to seventh grade, when Thomas’ twin sister Teresa had the biggest crush on the blond boy. As far as Thomas was concerned, Newt didn’t threat Teresa with the respect she’d deserved. To this day, he hates him although Newt, Teresa and Teresa’s boyfriend, Aris Jones, all get along quite well.

The only thing worse than Newt Isaacs was the fact that all of Thomas’ friends implied that Thomas and Newt would wind up married one day.

“You two hate each other way too much to be normal.” Teresa would tell him nearly daily, with a cock of her brow and a smirk settled on her lips.

“All I’m saying is the sexual tension between you two could be cut with a knife at any point in time.” Rachel Green would say at multiple points in time, her smile softer and more caring but irritating none-the-less.

Aris was slightly more subtle though. His comments were usually saved for when the two would start arguing during one of the many classes they shared. It was often something along the lines of “just fuck already”.

Almost needless to say, Thomas has started spending a lot of more time with the only person who believed he’d never marry Newt. That’s what started his relationship with Brenda Salazar, and while he didn’t believe he loved the girl, it was a nice distraction from the chronic fear that he WOULD end up marrying his worst enemy.

x

Thomas rolled his eyes at Rachel and moved towards the freezer in the school kitchen. He was reaching for the eggs when Newt stepped into the freezer behind him. Thomas glanced upwards at the boy, and rolled his eyes. He never understood why people with the shittiest personalities were always blessed with beauty. But here was Newt Isaacs, actual scum of the Earth, with Greek God like beauty. Taller than Thomas with muscles in all the right places and that cocky smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms. His angel-like blond curls surrounded his flawless skin and it made Thomas hate him more. And while he knew he sounded like a petty little girl, he didn’t care. Newt Isaacs got everything he didn’t deserve.

Thomas was so distracted by the burning hatred in his heart that he almost didn’t notice when the freezer slammed shut. He did, however, and jumped rather high in the air once it did. Newt turned around and met Thomas’ gaze.

“What the hell?” Thomas asked, moving forward to grab hold of the handle. The teacher had told them on the first day how to get the door open from the inside, but Thomas hadn’t been strong enough to do it then, and he hadn’t gotten any stronger since then.

“Having some trouble there Agnes?” Newt called to him, the mocking tone obvious in his voice. The hatred burst through Thomas’ chest in a rush and he turned towards the blond boy.

“You know what the trouble is, Isaacs? Your existence!” Thomas snapped, crossing his arms around his chest defensively. Newt cocked his brow and stepped forward. Stepped way too much forward. His and Thomas’ faces were almost touching.

“I hate you.” Thomas breathed out, wincing at the way his voice cracked. Newt smiled down at him, the dimples in his cheeks making Thomas want to cry. Or scream. Or both.

“Do you really?” Newt whispered to him, lips brushing across Thomas’ skin. Thomas though his whole body might explode and at this point, he wouldn’t really have mined it. “You know why they locked us in here right?” Thomas shook his head, leaning slightly away from Newt.

Newt took that hint quickly and moved away. “They looked us in here because they want us together. They really want us together, Thomas. It’s kind of hilarious, honestly.”

Thomas crinkled his brow. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah, you’ve always hated me a little bit more than I’ve hated you.” Newt assured him, still smiling. “Though I probably wouldn’t be too devastated if you got run over by a car after school.”

Thomas didn’t know what to make of this information and settled for just rolling in his eyes slightly and hope he wasn’t blushing.

“Though I say we should make things interesting for them.” Newt shrugged. “But you know, if you hatred for me is too much to let a great prank happen, then whatever. Your loss.”

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked, knowing by the way Newt’s smirk widened that his irritated was showing through his tone.

“I think you know, Tommy.” Newt leaned past him to open the door with ease. Thomas was too caught up the nickname ( _Tommy)_ to notice the Newt quickly closed the door after him.

X

Thomas held Teresa’s sweater tightly to him, willing his teeth to stop chattering.

“So do you have any idea who locked you in there?” Teresa asked him, rubbing his back lightly and spreading warmth through him.

Thomas sighed loudly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why do people keep implying that we were locked in there? Couldn’t it have just been an accident?”

“Normally I’d say yes, but since it’s you and Newt Isaacs.” Teresa smiled at him. “Not likely. Everybody has been waiting for you two losers to get together since the seventh grade.”

“Why!” Thomas growled out in frustration, his teeth still chattering. Teresa squeezed his arms and shook her head.

“Because your story would be epic.” She told him before standing and walking towards her boyfriend. Thomas pulled his phone from his pocket and there was Facebook notification. “Newt Isaacs messaged you”. Hearting jumping into his throat, Thomas opened the message.

_In the long run, it’s better for both of us. Fake a relationship, fake a break up and nobody ever tells us we’re going to get married ever again._

Thomas paused, letting the information sink in fully. Was it really that easy?

_Ok. I’m in._


	2. At First I Thought It Was a Mystery, Then I Thought It Wasn't Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like this AU okay??

Brenda was seated beside him one day in math class when Newt dropped himself down in the other seat beside him. Newt tugged out his cell phone and had the cockiest smile placed on his face. He glanced over at Brenda and his smirk only seemed to grow more cocky.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound._

Thomas froze for a second, knowing that the confusion was settled on his expression. Newt was playing music? He came over here at their table just to play a song that nobody even remembered until it started playing?

The smirk on his face said, yes, that's exactly what Newt did.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd_

Newt smiled at Thomas genuinely. "Tommy, did I ever tell you that this is my jam?" He asked simply before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Uh… what?" Thomas asked, praying that he wasn't blushing. He could see Brenda mouthing the word "Tommy" from the corner of his eye and really hoped she wouldn't ask. Brenda had been the one factor he hadn't considered when he'd agreed to Newt's bullshit plan. He was either going to have to tell her the truth of what was going on, or break up with her. Both options sounded like something Thomas didn't want to do.

Newt just shook his head, shot Brenda a quick wink and walked back towards his table. As the blond boy sat down, Thomas heard Minho mutter something along the lines of "that didn't go as planned."

What? Thomas looked around at Brenda, whom seemed equally confused.

"Didn't go as planned?" He asked. "What didn't go as planned?"

Brenda shrugged before turning back to her math work, seeming a little bit annoyed. "No idea. But that stupid song always makes me think of you in seventh grade."

Thomas blinked at her. "Me? Why?"

Brenda looked back up from her books in surprise. "Seriously? You don't remember playing that song on the bus every freaking morning? I thought the bus driver was going to kill you by June!"

Thomas was positive that he was blushing now. He really had forgotten about his Vanessa Carleton phase back when he was twelve. And thing he'd forgotten was that Newt had been on the bus to experience it with everybody else.

That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? And what hadn't gone as planned?

xxxx

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: You know you're going to have to break up with your shuck girlfriend if this is going to work_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: well I mean… I could always just tell her the plan. We could fake the break up and get back together after?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Do you trust her with the secret?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Would you want to get back together with her?_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: No and I don't know_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Well, if she's dumb enough to date you once, I'm sure you'll be able to get her back if you really break up with her for me_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Careful. You're the one dating me now, so don't go calling my exes stupid._

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Fake dating*** Don't get ahead of yourself, Tommy._

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Yeah, yeah. I'll dump Brenda. Happy?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Very :)_

xxxx

Thomas dodged Brenda in the halls for the next week. He knew that breaking up with her over message was a really shitty thing to do, but he knew that Brenda would be able to see right through him. He was already convinced that she wouldn't be fooled by his "relationship" with Newt.

Speaking of which, it had been nearly a week and things with Newt hadn't really changed at all. Thomas had tried to keep his snide comments and irritated glares to minimum just to let the story start to build but really he was just waiting for Newt to make some sort of move.

The Thursday after Thomas broke up with Brenda, he did.

"Hey Tommy! Wait!" Newt called out to him as Thomas went to enter the cafeteria. Thomas and Aris both turned around, Aris looking like a very odd mix of confused and excited. "Wanna get a bite with me?"

and Thomas didn't, he totally didn't. There was no way that Thomas wanted to avoid the nasty caf food and drive around with Greek God Isaacs on his lunch break. No way.

"Sure." Thomas shrugged, not giving Aris another glance he followed Newt from the school.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be." Newt admitted once the two boys were in the safety of Newt's car. Newt began driving as Thomas looked at him incredulously.

"Harder than you thought? You haven't done anything!" Thomas snapped, crossing his arms in frustration and trying not to pout. Newt glanced over at him and shot the boy another smirk.

"Because you just broke up with Brenda!" Newt shot back, still smirking. "Can't get the reputation of a boyfriend stealer, Tommy."

"But you are a boyfriend stealer!" Thomas laughed, although he wasn't really sure where the laugh was coming from. This situation shouldn't be funny, it was completely messed up. "You stole somebody's boyfriend without even actually dating them."

"Therefore, I am not a boyfriend stealer." Newt concluded with a grin. "That boyfriend is just weak as fuck."

Thomas resisted the urge to punch Newt, simply because the boy was driving and Thomas didn't want to die. That was definitely the only reason, nothing else.  Because it was impossible for Thomas to warming up to Newt, which would never happen.

Suddenly, Newt steered off the road and into a nearly empty parking lot. He glanced towards Thomas with a look in his eyes that made Thomas nervous. He was about to ask what was going on when Newt reached out and flicked him in the neck.

"Ow! What the fuck dude?" Thomas attempt to swat Newt away but the stronger boy easily pushed Thomas' hands away from his own.

"I'm making hickies." Newt replied simply, as though it was obvious. Thomas blinked at him.

"Will that work?" He asked, allowing Newt to continue flicking him.

"Probably not but it'll look like something." Newt replied, sounding almost frustrated. "I don't know what else to use and you probably don't want me sucking on your neck."

It only took a moment for Thomas to notice that Newt hadn't said he didn't want to suck on Thomas' neck. "I uh- Will it make things more believable?"

Newt looked up at him, an irritated expression on his face. "Uh, Tommy? You go out for lunch with me and come back with hickies? I don't think they're been any denying it no matter how hard somebody tried."

"Then you can do some." Thomas said, surprising even himself. "But just… not too many, yeah?"

Newt nodded and smirked again before going to work like he was made for it.

xxxx

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: You taste like soap_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Is that a good thing?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Well, it's not a bad thing. I've had worse_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Do I wanna know?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Tommy, maybe if you're lucky someday I'll tell ya_


	3. Go On and Play the Leader, Because We Know That's What You're Good At

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Today's the day, Tommy. U ready?_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Not even a little bit_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Good that (Y)_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: How's this goin down?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Depends. Would you rather be caught making out in an empty classroom by Chuck or Teresa?_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Chuck, but Teresa would be the one to spread it around_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Teresa it is._

xxxx

Thomas tapped the table anxiously when Newt came to sit down beside him.

"Slim yourself, Tommy." He told him with a smirk. "I can't make out with you if you're freaking out."

"I bet you could." Thomas told him, shooting him a small smile to show that he was kidding. Newt flicked him the shoulder and cocked his eyebrow towards the sky.

"I mean, physically I could." Newt agreed. "Wouldn't be hard but would go against my morals."

Thomas bursts out laughing at that. "Since when do you have morals? You'd bang anything that steps into your line of vision."

"I may be a man whore," Newt wiggled his finger in front of Thomas' nose. "But at least everybody I sleep with gives consent, and it's not very nice to slut shame your boyfriend."

"Not even if my boyfriend is a slut?" Thomas asked with an eye roll. Newt smirked at him.

"Especially not then."

"Alright Newt." Thomas shook his head. "But for the record, you know you're not actually my boyfriend, right?"

"Maybe not yet, but that can change." Newt replied with an unsettling wink. Thomas told himself that Newt was just joking around, the boy had always been a shameless flirt. Because that's all it could be, Newt flirting with him the way he flirted with everybody. Newt didn't care.

"How can you be sure that Teresa walks in on us?" Thomas asked him, desperate to move the subject away from the shameless flirting. Newt just smirked at him.

"Minho's got it covered." Newt assured him, his tone not putting Thomas any more at ease.

"You told Minho?!?" Thomas gasped, not sure why he felt so betrayed. An odd look crossed Newt's face for a moment before a smirk replaced it.

"Don't worry, Tommy. We need somebody to help us put things in order, and Minho's on a strictly need-to-know basis." Newt patted Thomas on the shoulder and smiled at him. Thomas shook his head in disbelief.

"And that person couldn't have been Brenda? That way I wouldn't've had to break up with her?" Newt narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're the one who said you didn't trust her, Tommy, not me." Was all Newt said before glancing up towards the clock on the wall. "If we're doing this, we gotta do it now."

Thomas nodded and that was the only confirmation Newt needed. He was up in Thomas' personal space in a second, hand moving out to rest against his cheek.

"Just remember to relax, okay?" Newt asked, his sounding soft and truly caring for the first time since Thomas had met him. It actually did seem to calm Thomas slightly and he leaned in closer to the blond God-like boy. Their lips met and Thomas swore to God that the air exploded around them.

He hadn't expected it to be like that. He expected it to be gross and horribly awkward, and that he'd spend the whole time waiting for it to be over. Instead, their mouths moved together like they were made for each other. Newt's one hand remained placed on his cheek, but the free one moved with more bravery and confidence, playing with the hem of Thomas' shirt, sliding up underneath it.

Thomas gasped into the kiss and his body pressed closer to Newt's on impulse. His hand moved up and nestled itself in Newt's blond hair, and their bodies honestly couldn't be any closer than they were now. Thomas had lost track of where he ended and Newt began.

When Newt pushed up against the desk, a small voice in Thomas' head told him that Teresa was taking a long time to walk in on them. That voice was quickly overruled by the roaring desire that she never would.

Newt's braver hand moved from up his shirt to start playing with his belt buckle. Thomas whined- actually _whined-_ and tried to press himself closer, although he knew there wasn't getting any closer. He didn't want this to be happening, he could feel himself losing control of his body as his hips bucked into Newt's touch.

Teresa walked in right as Newt's hands slipped into his jeans. Thomas jumped just far enough away to look over at his sister, but not far enough away that Newt's hand left his pants.

"What… What, wait…" Teresa blinked hard and then shook her head. "Newt Isaacs, can you kindly remove your hand from my brother's pants so that I can look at him?"

Newt laughed- _laughed!-_ before doing what Teresa asked. Thomas had to hold back the whimper that came from the loss of contact.

"I…" Teresa shook her head. "I don't even know what to say right now, so I won't say anything."

"Teresa!" Thomas called to her as she turned to walk away. "You can't-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Teresa waved her hand in his direction and panic settled in his stomach. If Teresa didn't tell then this was all for nothing. They'd have to do it all over again.

Then Teresa smirked. "If by don't tell anybody, you mean tell everybody."

Thomas bit back the sigh of relief.

xxxx

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: That went well :D_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: U didn't have to put your hand in my pants. Teresa would've told even if we were just making out_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: maybe I wanted to touch your dick_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: ok_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: ;)_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: maybe next time we're together, I can take care of the semi for ya_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: jfc you're the worst person_


	4. Chapter 4

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Come over. We have a lot to talk about_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: come over? to your house?_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Yes. Right now. Do it._

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: It's almost midnight_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Sneak out and come over. It'll help the story grow if you get in shit for sneaking out to see me_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: Are you going to give me more hickies? bc that was weird_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: Your boner didn't think it was weird_

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: JFC!!!!!!! if you never say anything like that again, I'll come over_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: perfect ;) 147 Dunlop Street. 15 min walk from your house._

_Thomas Agnes messaged back: I don't think I want to know y you know that_

_Newt Isaacs messaged you: I do my research._

xxxx

Newt let him in and nearly dragged Thomas into the living room. The house seemed empty even though Thomas knew that Newt had parents and a younger sister. However, the only other living beings that appeared to be in the house was a more than a little friendly golden Retriever that nearly knocked Thomas down the second he came into the room.

"I like your dog more than I like you." Thomas told Newt, scratching behind the dogs' ears. Newt shot Thomas a wounded look like almost seemed real before taking his hand again- _what was with the hand touching? or the touching at all? There was nobody to trick here!-_ and pushed him down in front of the computer.

"Look! Your sister Tweeted about us!" Newt told him cheerfully, gesturing towards the screen where a website was open that seemed to hold information about Teresa. Thomas himself didn't have Twitter, nor did he have any idea how the website worked.

"Is that good?" Thomas asked, crinkling his nose in confusion. Why did Newt call him over here to look at a website that he could have found at home?

"Good? Tommy, your sister is followed by everybody in the school. It'll be everywhere by tomorrow." Newt bounced on the spot, a grin sliding across his face. Thomas shook his head, fighting against the thoughts about how cute Newt was being.

"Okay." Thomas nodded. "Guess there's really no going back now."

A hurt look crossed Newt's face and though it was only visible for a second, it was there and Thomas saw it. True emotion in Newt Isaacs, which was something Thomas didn't ever expect to see. What was worse, Thomas was saddened by hurt in the boys' eyes, he wanted to make him stop hurting.

When had Thomas started caring for his horrible boy? The emotions had stuck up on him and then kicked him in the face. Suddenly, he cared about Newt, wanted Newt to be happy, and he didn't like that at all.

"You hate this plan don't you?" Newt asked him, his voice guarded. Thomas was shaking his head before he knew what he was doing.

"No. No, I don't hate it. I'm just- I'm just worry that people won't buy it." Thomas said, not even sure where the excuses were coming from. "I mean, what if they start asking questions? Like… sexual questions?"

The hurt was gone from Newt's face, replaced by a much more confident look. A look Thomas was more used to, and put him more at ease. He even stepped closer to Newt and gave him a small smile. "I just don't know if I can pull off a lie about that sort of stuff."

"Then let's not make you a liar, Tommy." Newt closed nearly all the space between them, giving him a cocky grin that seemed to hold a bit of sincerity within in. "Let's go to my room."

Thomas choked on the little bit of air between his lips and Newt's. "What? You want to… what!"

Newt laughed quietly. "Come on, Tommy. We're doing this for the benefit of other people… Might as well get a little bit of fun for ourselves out of it." He reached out for Thomas, placing his hands on his hips and Thomas felt his body tingle at the touch.

It was as though Newt Isaacs could set him on fire with even the slightest graze of the skin.

Thomas was the one who closed the space between them.

xxxx

They smacked up against the wall of Newt's bedroom, tongues rolling around within each others' mouths, hands entangled in hair and hips pressed together as groins hardened.

"Should we take this to the bed?" Thomas asked, surprising himself with his ability to speak at a time like this. Newt merely shook his head slightly before leaning down to attach his lips to his neck. Thomas gasped and his knees buckled, but Newt managed to hold up his weight. This- this was much different than the hickies Newt had given him in the car. Those had been bumbley and awkward, strictly just for show. While Thomas wanted to believe that everything he was doing with Newt Isaacs was just for show, he was really starting to doubt it more by the second.

"You taste like soap." Newt mumbled against his skin before biting down lightly. Thomas let out a loud gasp and his hips bucked against his will. Newt laughed against his neck and pulled away to make eye contact.

"Damn, Agnes, you know how it hard it was not to rip your clothes off that day in the classroom?" Newt asked, his eyes shining. "If your sister had shown up any later than she did, she would have seen way too much of you."

Thomas knew he was blushing but he started to find that he didn't care. Newt's hand were low, very low, on the space between shirt and pants but still too far away from where Thomas wanted them to be. "Well, maybe they were right about the sexual tension."

"I'd say so." Newt smiled before grabbing hold of Thomas' shirt and guiding him to the bed. They collapsed onto it, smiling into each others kisses as Newt instantly rolled them over so that he was on top. Thomas had never really stopped to think about sex, or what he'd want but he had always assumed that he would be on top, however, he really didn't find himself minding how much control Newt had over him.

Newt leaned down and sucked more marks onto Thomas neck and collar bone, then removed the boys shirt to give himself access to more skin. As they grew tired of the awkward positioning, they moved themselves around to lay properly vertical on Newt's bed, Newt nestled perfectly onto Thomas' lap, straddling him. He smirked down at Thomas and reached out to trace the outline of his bottom lip with his finger.

"You've never done this before, right?" Newt asked him, raising an eyebrow upwards. Thomas felt like he should have been embarrassed but found that he wasn't. Newt's tone of voice didn't hold any judgement, and Thomas somehow found himself feeling comfortable.

"You have though, right?" Thomas replied, trying to match Newt's tone. Newt smirked at him.

"I told you that if you were lucky, one day I'd tell you." Newt shook his head, with a small- almost fond- eye roll. "Today is not that day."

"It's not my lucky day?" Thomas asked, giving a bit of an exaggerated pout. He felt it was only fair that he got to flirt a little bit too. Newt shook his head again.

"I don't know whether or not it's your lucky day, Tommy." Newt said slowly, grazing his fingers down Thomas' naked torso, nails leaving a little bit of a bite to them. "But I do know that you're about to get real bloody lucky."

Thomas' hand shot forward and wrapped around Newt's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. After moments of their lips and tongues moving together like it's what they were made for (and maybe they were. Maybe everybody had been right after all), Newt pulled away to breath and gazed down at Thomas with lust full eyes.

"If I'm going to be getting lucky, then you're going to have to start taking off your clothes." Thomas said, his lips brushing against Newt's as he spoke. He felt the blond boy shivered and it sent a wave of pride through Thomas knowing the he could have that effect on Newt Isaacs. He took it into his brain that he's seen Newt Isaac like this, licking his lips, bucking his hips and eyes full of desire. And all this because of him.

"If you want my clothes off, you better take them off yourself." Newt told him with confidence. "Post sex freak-outs aren't my thing."

So, almost needless to say, Thomas wasted little time ripped off Newt's shirt and moving his hands to play with his belt buckle. Newt placed his hands on top of Thomas' and knocked them out of the way. Newt moved to lay down more properly, his leg placed perfectly between Thomas' thighs to cause a glorious friction that had Thomas biting back moans every time Newt would move. And oh, Newt knew exactly what he was doing to Thomas and was absolutely fidgeting around for no good reason at all other than to be a shit.

"Newt! Please!" Thomas begged him and Newt just smirked before unbuttoning Thomas' jeans much slower than seemed necessary. And if the unbuttoning seemed slow, the removal of the pants and boxers themselves seemed even more so.

Newt just smirked at him and shook his head. "Don't worry, Tommy. I'll take good care of you."

 

xxxx

Thomas awoke to the sound of Newt's phone going off repeatedly. He finally stood and clicked into it, just hoping to silence the irritating device. He'd never intended to open the text messages it was signalling. He hadn't meant to read them either, but something caught his eye and he couldn't help it.

_Minho Kim messaged you: DON’T DO IT NEWT_

_Minho Kim messaged you: DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT_

_Minho Kim messaged you: NEWT ISAACS THAT IS CHEATING_

_Minho Kim messaged you: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SLEEP WITH AGNES, IT'S AGAINST BET RULES_

_Minho Kim messaged you: YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE MONEY IF HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU TOOK HIS FUCKING VIRGINITY_

_Minho Kim messaged you: GODDAMN IT ISAACS ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE SO I CAN YELL AT YOU._

Thomas' stomach dropped to his feet and he put the phone back down on the table. Backing away slowly, Thomas gathered up his clothes and bolted for the front door, attempting to put them on as he ran. A bet… Newt had done all this for some sort of bet. A bet that seemed to be whether or not he could get Thomas to fall in love with him.

Thomas ran from the Isaacs' house, Newt's dog barking at him as he left. 


	5. My Heart is Like a Stallion, They Love is More When It's Broken

Newt Isaacs messaged you: Hey, Tommy, where'd you go? I didn't beg you for the bam bam thank  ma'am type of guy

Newt Isaacs messaged you: Thomas? You okay?

Thomas Agnes messaged back: Leave me alone, Isaacs, I saw your messages with Minho. I know what's going on. you're the exact same dick wad I thought you were. Fuck off

Newt Isaacs messaged you: Messages with Minho? What r u talking about?

Newt Isaacs messaged you: THOMAS NO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.

Thomas Agnes turned off chat for Newt Isaacs.

xxxx

Thomas managed to avoid Newt for the rest of the week, and Newt seemed to be helping. Newt didn't look up in class or say try to approach him in the hallways. It was almost as though the entire event had been humbling for Newt Isaacs, and knocked him down a peg.

Thomas tried not to think about the empty feeling that had settled in his chest since he cut off Newt, tried to ignore the urge to cry he got whenever he looked at the distinct hickies on his neck. Thomas also wasn't blind to the looks Minho keep giving him, an almost sad look as though he felt bad for Thomas. The looks became more and more often until things seemed to blow up on Friday when Minho appeared out of nowhere and pinned Thomas up against the lockers.

"Listen here, Agnes, and listen well." Minho said, his arm holding Thomas in spot. Thomas felt fear rush through his body, knowing that Minho was known for getting into fights, and winning them. "You need to talk to Newt because I've never seen that boy so miserable."

"So it's all about Newt and what Newt wants. That's unsurprising." Thomas snapped, feeling the anger taking over the fear he had been feeling. "He used me to win a bet."

"And what were you two doing together trying to fake a relationship to trick all your friends?" Minho shook his head. "What do you call that?"

"Different." Thomas answered, trying to fight against Minho's hold on. "Trying to trick somebody into falling in love with them? It's cruel."

"Who was tricking anyone?" Minho shook his head with an eye roll. "At what point was Newt Isaacs acting like anybody besides who he is? He didn't trick you into falling in love with him, he tricked you into giving him a chance. Because we all knew you never would have any other way."

Thomas felt his body go cold when it struck him just how right Minho was. The Newt Thomas had been hanging around with and started developing feelings for was the exact same Newt Thomas had been claiming to hate for years. Not a single thing had been different, except Thomas had let him in.

"That doesn't mean he wasn't using me. I can't even look at him." Thomas bit back the tears that came to him with surprise. He closed his eyes and looked away from Minho.

"You really are dumb shit, aren't you Thomas?" Minho laughed- actually laughed- and Thomas opened his eyes wide. Minho shook his head and stepped back, crossing his arms. "Nobody was using you. It wasn't like Newt was making you fall for him so that he could ditch you. He was doing it so you could be together."

"And what about the bet?" Thomas asked, still refusing to back down from his stance. He was pissed at Newt, pissed at Minho, and pissed at himself for being so stupid.

Minho winced. "Yeah, I'll admit that was a pretty stupid move on our part. Newt only wanted to prove it was possible, Gally and I were the ones who tried to make it interesting. I guess we did that."

Thomas just shook his head slightly. He couldn't let Minho know he was melting the feeling deep in his soul. Minho shook his head right back at Thomas and rolled his eyes again. "You're still trying to ration this into Newt being a bad guy. You've gotten it into your head that Newt Isaacs is Satan or something the idea that he did all this just to win you over doesn't work with that perfect little image in your head. You're an idiot, Agnes, and maybe it's better that you cut Newt off."

Then Minho walked away, shaking his head the entire way.

xxxx

Thomas approached Newt in the library, knowing he probably looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Newt glanced up and Thomas was pretty sure he saw the blond haired boy pale.

"I talked to Minho." Thomas said, and then felt a smirk tug at his face. "Well, more accurately Minho talked to me. He told me everything, how you weren't doing it to be cruel towards me or anything. Sort of made me feel like an idiot for not giving you the chance to explain yourself."

Newt continued looking at Thomas, not saying a word. It put Thomas on edge even more and he finally dropped down into the seat beside Newt, hoping that it would lower his own anxiety.

"I mean, I'm not saying it wasn't a dick move or completely manipulative- because it was. But I'm saying maybe I'll be able to look past it because it was about as close to a grand romantic gesture I'm ever going to get from you."

Newt smiled shyly, looking so unlike the boy he'd always been known as. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't think grand romantic gestures are really going to be our thing." Thomas laughed slightly, his head moving closer to Newt's on impulse. Newt moved closer too, close enough that their noses were touching.

"I don't know, Tommy, this is a pretty romantic speech of yours." Newt smirked that beautiful, cocky Newt smirk. "And this moment is bloody grand, if I do say so myself."

Thomas closed the space between, burring his hand in those golden locks he loved so much. He pushed closer to Newt, their bodies fitting together perfectly. And this kiss- it was so different from before. This kiss wasn't because they had to and it wasn't full of sexual need. It was passionate, and it was driven by pure emotion.

Because maybe everybody had been right after all- Thomas could see himself spending the rest of his life with his boy.

 

 


End file.
